digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Digiteam Complete
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 9, 2000 (En:) August 19, 2000 |continuity= }} An ambush by the Digimon Emperor in the digital world turns Yolei and Cody's excitement into fear, though they soon find their partner Digimon, along with two more Digi-Eggs. Synopsis Tai, Davis, T.K and Kari return from the , much to Yolei, Cody and Izzy's surprise. Though Yolei really wants to enter the Digiworld herself, they decide not to, and besides the gate was closed anyway. The all former meet up at a park that night, except for Mimi, who now lives in New York. They discuss the new s they found and new Armor Digivolution. They are all quite concerned about their own and decide to return to make sure they are okay (save for Joe and Matt who are busy the next day). The next day the gate to the Digital World opens on the on the computer again, but just as they are about to enter, the computer teacher Mr. Fujiyama appears. Tai distracts him while the others get going. Davis meets up with again and , , and accompany him. appears, along with Drimogemon and Mojyamon, all with Dark Rings on them. Davis then falls through Drimogemon's hole in the ground with Veemon. The Digimon Emperor then attaches them to a cliff wall, and takes Davis' Digivice. Meanwhile, the others find the Digi-Eggs of Love and Knowledge. Sora and Izzy try to lift them and fail, prompting Yolei and Cody to try; when they succeed, and appear and armor digivolve to and respectively. Just as the evil Digimon Emperor is about to place a Dark Ring on Veemon, the others appear and fight him off. Davis's Digivice is returned, Veemon armor digivolves, and together they destroy the Dark Rings on Snimon, Drimogemon, and Mojyamon. They return to the Real World with DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon, and Gatomon, while Tentomon and Biyomon stay behind. Featured characters (41) * (42) * (43) |c4= * (13) * (18) * (19) * (19) * (24) * (25) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (26) *' ' (36) |c5= *'Snimon' (17) * (19) *'Drimogemon' (22) *'Mojyamon' (23) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (33) *'' '' (37) |c6= *'' '' (31) *'' '' (34) *'' '' (38) |c7= *'' '' (39) |c8= * (32) * (35) * (40) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "No fair! I wanna go!" :—'Yolei' doesn't want to wait to see the Digital World. Davis: "I think I should give you a couple of pointers about some of the things you're about to see." Yolei: "Give me a break! You've only been there once! What would you know?" :—'Yolei' can already see right through Davis. Yolei: "They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallowed them." Cody: "Well, I want to go home now." :—'Yolei' and Cody are already losing their nerve. " I can't take this! I wanna go home! Waaa!!" :—'Yolei' cracks after a few minutes in the Digital World. Biyomon: "There are no buildings around here." Tentomon: "Nope, just the temple." :—'Tentomon' still isn't clear on what a temple is. "I'm exhausted! Hasn't anybody ever heard of escalators?" :—'Yolei' discovers one of the requirements of being a DigiDestined—long walks. "Why do I get stuck with the defective human?" :—'Hawkmon' rants about Yolei not wanting to fight. "Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" "Digmon, the Drill of Power!" :—The next two Armor Digimon—'Halsemon' and Digmon. Tai: "What happened to you guys?" DigiDestined: "Please don't ask!" Kari: "Are we gonna have to do this every time we come back?" Patamon: "And I thought digivolving was a tough job." :—The group return to the computer room in a heap. Digimon Emperor: "You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave." Davis: "Veemon, no!" Veemon: "You'll never get me to be your slave! You might as well destroy me now and get it over with!" Digimon Emperor: "As you wish." Veemon: "Hey, take it easy, I was just kidding. Come on, old buddy, don't you know a good joke when you hear one? You know, a little comedy to lighten the mood? Ha-ha, funny guy, Veemon, come on." Davis: "Veemon, no." Digimon Emperor: "I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon." :—'Veemon's' cockiness (and dry sense of humor) nearly costs him his life. Other notes vi:Cánh cổng Kỹ thuật số, mở ra! de:Das Tor zur Digiwelt öffnet sich